


Necromancer.

by Elwynelvy



Category: Centurion (2010)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwynelvy/pseuds/Elwynelvy
Summary: Based on the movie 'Centurion'Written & Directed by Neil Marshell.
Relationships: Arianne (Centurion)/Quintus Dias
Kudos: 4





	1. The Romans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three battle weary Roman soldiers come to the house of a witch...

A young woman with long blond curly hair sat by the river dangling her hand in the flow of water.

Daydreaming about the Roman who had so briefly come into her life only to leave again. It was as if he had never come at all. Only a carved wooden horse he had left her, in thanks was proof that he even existed. She now found herself doing her favorite thing. Missing him.

Two weeks earlier...

My name is Arianne. An outcast of the Picts and this is neither the beginning nor the end of my story. 

The first she saw of him was when she was returning to her round house. A dwelling with a thatched roof and walls built from other natural materials. She had a pale of water from the near by river. He startled her at the door. She screemed and stumpled backwards.

"Whoa, whoa!" He tried to calm her. "It's ok.. It's ok. We don't want to hurt you." 

She got a better look at him now. He was a Roman, but had shed his armour and wore furs like Picts. He spoke her language. She found her voice. "Who are you? What do you want here?"

Another man came out of the house. This one was older and bigger. Ready to protect his friend with his knife drawn. But the younger man put up a blocking hand. "Brick, go back inside. Go back inside now."

Brick, who's actual name was Ubrickulis, looked little confused, but obeyed the order. "I'll leave you to it, then."

The young man turned his attention back to the woman. She started to give reasons why they didn't want to be there. "I have nothing of value."

"We are not thieves, we're soldiers. We need food and shelter. And we have an injured man...he needs help. We are just trying to get home." 

She still didn't trust him. He took out his sword. She shuffled back. He put up his hand in a gesture of 'stay calm'. Then jamed the sword in the ground between them. "Here, take it. I mean you no harm," he reasured her in a soft voice. He stood. "My name is Quitntus Dias." And reached out for her hand to help her stand. 

Warily she reached for his and she stood, but quickly let go again. "Arianne," she gave her name. "You speak my language," she said in his tongue. 

"And you mine." He said in Pict.

Aianne stepped around him and grabbed her bucket, and headed back to the river. Quintus grabbed his sword and followed her. 

"Are you from the garrison?" She asked. "I thought you'd stopped coming up this far north."

"Garrison? What garrison?"

"Two days south from here."

"They come here?".

"How do you think I know your language?" Aianne filled her bucket. " I do what I can to discourage them. They think I'm a necromancer...and they leave me alone. It usually works on the others. Why not you? "

Quitntus told the truth. "We're too tired to be afraid. We were three thousand and now we are three." He reached for her again, to help her up the river bank. "Here." 

She ignored him and stode up herself. 

Inside Bothos, a man aged between the two others, groaned in pain from an arrow wound to his leg. Brick jumped as Aianne and Quintus entered. 

"Brick, put the knife down." Quintus turned his attention to the man on the bed. "Bothos, there is a garrison two days from here. It must be the Western Front Post at Mentieth."

Bothos shook his head in defreat. "Two days?" It might as well have been two weeks. His leg was injured and still bleeding. He wasn't going anywhere. 

Aianne knelt down beside him. "Let's take a look at your friend." And started to remove the blood soaked makeshift bandage. 

Bothos winced in pain. 

Aianne stood to see what she had in her supplies of herbs.

"Quitntus, what's she doing?" Bothos was concerned about having this woman poke at his wound. 

Quintus gestured at him to 'settle down'

Brick chimed in. "She's a Pict and a woman - two good reasons not to trust her." 

Aianne returned with a fresh cloth and a small bottle. She poured the contents of bottle onto the wound and placed the clean bandage over the top. "Right, that will stop the bleeding."

Bothos could only take her word for it and let his head fall back to the bed. 

Later Brick and Bothos sat at a tiny table and watched Aianne cook them up a meal of mushrooms. Brick whispered to Bothos, "Death caps?" One of their companions, before he was lost, had told them about poisonous mushrooms 'Death caps'. 

Now Bothos was worried too. 

Quitntus came in from outside. He removed his sword and put it down. "Smells good." Then sat at the table. "Well, hows the leg? Has our witch worked her magic?"

Brick expressed his concerns, "Quitntus, the mushrooms."

"What?"

"She's trying to poison us," added Bothos.

Quitntus thought that was funny. "Why heal your leg, only to kill you?" 

Bothos hadn't thought of that. 

Aianna served them. "Death caps have white gills." She had overheard thier whole conversation. "It pays to know your mushrooms."

Quitntus tucked in, "Good." while the others where a little more cautious. 

But when Bothos confirmed. "Its really good." Even Brick had to eat. 

Men who had not had a decent meal in weeks scoffed it down.

"Its delicious."

"It's good."

Night fell. Brick and Bothos shared the tiny bed. Top and tailed. It was uncomfortable, but better than the cold wet ground. 

Aianne joined Quitntus by the fire. He handed her a cup and she studied him for a moment. "Your men are very nervous." 

"They ought to be. A demon stalks us day and night."

"A demon?"

"They call her Etain." The look on Aianne's face prompted him to ask. "You know her?"

"If Etain is hunting you, you might as well be dead already."

"That's comforting."

"Her soul is an empty vessel. Only Roman blood can fill it." 

In the morning Aianne was catching brakefast. Up to her knees in the river fishing with her bare hands. When she noticed the Roman releaving himself further up the bank. He hadn't seen her. 

Aianne grinned. "Is that for bait?"

Embarrassed Quitntus tucked himself away in a hurry, but still saw the funny side of it. "Where I come from its condidered rude to interrupt a man midflow."

"Where I come from its considered only fair to warn a man when he's pissing on his brakefast." She caught a fish and tossed it onto the bank. 

Quintus stuck the blade of an axe into a stump, then sat on it himself. He had cut a hand sized piece of wood. "Good point," he said as he watched Aianne continue to fish. 

Aianne noticed the water change colour from sediment upstream. "There must have been a storm in the hills last night." 

Quitntus knew it wasn't, when a bird fluttered, startled by something. He jumped up, then into the river, grabbed the woman. "Come on!" And dragged her back to the house.

Horses galloped throught the water. 

"Trouble." Warned Quitntus inside. "Let's get out of here. Bothos."

The man made a move from the bed, but he wasn't healed fully and his wound made him wince in pain. "Its too late for that." Said Quintus watching through the gaps in the walls.

Etain on her white horse holding a spear came up to the house with a blond worrior woman named Aeron and a small band of other men. All with 'Blue Woad' painted faces. A sacred rite that showed that they would sooner die than fail.

Aianne made a plan. "Hide in the grain store and don't make a sound." She left her house to face the other Picts. 

One of the male warriors who was obviously in charge said. "Witch, we are tracking Roman dogs."

Etain dismounted. 

"I've seen no one," Aianne stated.

Etain ignored her and strode to the house. 

"Look if you must, just don't leave your stench in my home..."

Etain turned and glared at her. 

"Its all I have." 

The tracker entered and Aianne followed. 

There was no one inside. Just Aianne's meagre belongs and her herbs hanging to dry. 

Aianne then noticed the bloody cloth she had used to bandage Bothos's wound. If Etain discovered it, they were all dead. She quickly snached up and tucked it into her sleave. 

The grain store was located under the floor. Aianne knew she had to get the tracker out of there before the men were discovered. "What's the matter Etain? Cat got your tounge?" She knew that would sting. The Romans had cut her tounge out when she was a child. She was mute, but made up for it now in brutally. It had the exact effect Aianne had wanted.

Etain grabbed her and gragged her outside with a knife to her throat. 

The male warrior stopped her. "Etain, No! Her death is a curse on our people."

Reluctantly the hunter let Aianne go, mounted her horse and they all road away. 

Quintus was at her side in an instant, bushing her hair aside. Making sure she was ok. "We put you in too much danger. We'll leave."

"Leave now and she'll have you gutted and skinned before nightfall. Stay until moring, and your friend will be fit to travel." 

The Roman was curious as to why she helped them. "These are your people." 

Aianne looked Quitntus in the eye. "These are not my people. Not since Gorlancon accused me of witchery and gave me this..." she pulled back her hair to show off a deep scar, across her left cheek."To mark me as an outcast" It had faded. So Quitntus hadn't fully noticed it. But now it was obvious. "And banished me to live out my days here, alone." It was long and it was deep and it would never fully heal. Nether would Aianne.

Aianne grabbed her bucket and headed back to the river.

Quintus watched her go. That last word 'Alone' spoke volumes. He was beginning to understand. 

Aianna sat by the fire with a small wooden bowl filled with dried herbs. She was ment to be stripping the storks to put the leaves into clay jars. However she was only playing at the task. She was watching the young Roman carve his piece of wood with a knife. 

Why had she let these men into her home? Romans! They were the enemy. No, they were the enemy of the Picts. She was no longer one, so they were not her enemy. Still they were men. 

But Quintus had a gentleness about him. He even smiled. She didn't relise that soldiers could smile. Smurk and grin yes, but not smile. 

And he had wanted to protect her. She didn't need protecting, her many years on her own proved that. but it was a warm feeling to think that someone wanted to protect her. 

If only he wasn't leaving in the morning...

Brick came in from his from his watch. "Clear." 

Quitntus put down his task. "All right. Get some rest." Then left to take up his watch. 

Brick sat in front of the fire where Aianne sorted through her herbs. 

Brick had something on his mind. "I'm a cantankerous old soldier, but not too stubborn to admit it when I'm wrong. I'm sorry I missed judged you." He tried to find more words, but they couldn't be found. "There it is." 

Aianne smiled to herself. She knew how hard that was, but proved he was a man of honor just the same. 

Quitntus was leaning against a tree when Aianne brought him his fur to help keep out the night chill. "It's getting cold."

"Thank you."

They just looked at each other for a moment, but there was something the Roman had to know. "You've given us the shelter of your home, the warmth of your fire, and risked your life for us. Why?"

"I owe allegiance to no man, but whom I choose." 

In another place, in another time, that could be translated into 'Because I'm in love with you'. Only it was here and now, where words like that could never be uttered. He was a soldier l, with one last command. "Get them home." No matter that there were only three out of three thousand. He would do his best to follow his orders. Quintus touched her cheek, wishing for other things.

In the morning the three Roman soldiers were ready to leave standing outside the house. Aianne came out with a leather bag and handed it to Quitntus. "Here's some food for the journey." 

Brick an Bothos glanced at each other knowingly. 

"Thank you," said Quitntus as he put the bag over his shoulder. 

"Good luck Roman."

The Roman nodded. "Good luck, witch." With one last look he walked away.

Aianne watched as they left. Brick giveing her a nod as well. She couldn't bare to watch them go. She turned and went inside only to see the small wooden horse Quitntus had carved for her. Then knelt down and touched it. Knowing she was alone...again. 

  
The Present: 

Aianne sat on the riverbank, letting the water flow through her fingers. The first snow of the season was just starting to fall, blowing around her like petals on the breeze.

She was missing her Roman. 

There was a noise behind her. She looked up to see a sight she never dreamed she ever would. Her Roman on horse back. She let herself smile, until he fell off the horse. "No!" And scrambled over to him worried.

He lay there gazing up at her. "It seems my life is in your hands again, witch."

She needed to get him inside to get warm and see to his wounds. But first she had to kiss him. He didn't seem to mind. 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the round house became home.

Aianna was so over joyed to see the Roman, that she momentarily forgot anything else but kissing him. Then all the questions hit at once."Why are you here? Where are Brick and Bothos? Can you stand? What happened?"

Quintus closed his eyes. "I'll tell you everything."

"I have to get you inside. I can't carry you. You have to help me."

The man's eyes opened again. "And you will have to help me stand." 

Putting an arm around her shoulder Quintus hobbled into the round house. He sat heavily on the bed, then lay down. "I was stabbed in the leg for my trouble of being a hero of Rome." 

Aianna was already going through her herbs. She didn't say anything giving the Roman time to start his story from the beginning. 

"We found the garrison only to discover that it had been abandoned.It seemed to have been unmaned for quite a while.Then Etain and the other hunters found us. We decided we didn't want to run any more and we took a stand."

Aianne returned and tended to his wound. 

"We won."

"You killed Etain?"

"And the others," the Roman confirmed. "But Brick didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Aianna had a soft spot for the cantankerous old soldier. "He was a good man." 

"Yes he was." 

"What happened to Bothos?"

"On our second night, we came across a man we thought we had lost from the legion. Thax." Quintus paused. "I never quite trusted the man. He had no respect. A few days later we made it to where the Governor Agricola had fallen back, to a wall Emperor Hadrian was building."

Aianne had no idea who Hadrian was, but didn't interupt.

"When we saw sanctuary in sight, Bothos became excited and road as fast as he could to the gate. I tried to warn him."

"Of what?" the woman didn't understand.

"We were all still wearing the furs. We looked like Picts." 

Aianna put her hand over her mouth. "They killed him?"

Quintas continued, "I was sharing a horse with Thax. He chose that moment to pull a sword on me. I asked him what he was doing. 'Just making sure we understand each other'." 

That made no sence. "What did you say?"

"I understand that many good men died because of what you did, and you will answer for it." He looked up at Aianna. " He was the one who killed Gorlacon's son. Thax was sorry I felt that way. We got into a fight, as Bothos road closer to the wall. I killed Thax, but too late to stop Bothos. He was killed by the archers less than a 500 feet from the gate."

"I'm so sorry."

I took off my furs, put Bothos on a horse and carried him inside." 

"You were the only one left." 

"Out of three thousand." He paused on that for a moment. "I was given a hero's welcome, but my report confirmed the worst. I should have seen it coming then, but I was too tired and hungry. I was showen to the Governor's privet quarters and given food. 

A little later, while I was eating, Druzzilla, the Governor's daughter, came in with wine for me. Only that was not her true purpose. She signaled the guards to kill me. But I killed them. Not before being stabbed in the leg. Knowing she couldn't do anything about me escaping. Druzzilla asked me where I was going to go. I told here, where I belong."

Tears welled up in Aianna's eyes. Because even though she had everything she wanted. Her Roman had lost everything. "You belong with me."

"I do. I belong with my witch."

"And I belong with my Roman."

Quintus took her hand, "Home."

"You need to sleep. You lost a lot of blood.

"I think I do," and the Roman closed his eyes and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. 

Aianne busied herself with putting more wood on the fire. Finding the horse and giving it shelter from the snow. Fetching another pail of water from the river and cooking up some fish. 

It was the next morning before Quintus woke to the sound of his witch singing. He didn't say anything he just wanted to hear her happy. A smile curled onto his lips. He was happy too. 

The song stopped. "You have a beautiful voice."

"You were listening? I thought you were asleep." 

"I woke up. Whats for brakefast? I'm starving."

Aianna smiled. Hunger was a very good sign.

They ate fish, root vegetables and drank water Aianna mixed with her herbs. 

Quintus was now fit enough to walk a little way on his own. He walked to the river, to 'bate the fish'. While Aianna put more water on the fire.

He came back and sat one the bed. "Tell me your story, How did you become a witch?"

"My grandmother and mother were both healers. They passed thier knowledge down to me. My mother and Gorlancon's wife were friends. Then the Romans came and I lost them both. Gorlacon lost his wife and he became king. He was a good king. Threw everything into protecting his people. His younger brother wasn't. He took everything to his advantage

Including me."

"You mean...?"

"He said he wanted to marry me, but when I declined. He took me anyway. Making sure no other man would ever want me. That was his excuse. He only wanted me because I didn't want him. He had plenty of other woman throwing themselves at him.

Then one day the king found him dead. Poisoned. So it must have been me. I suddenly became a witch. Gorlacon saw me like he saw the Romans. Taking a beloved member of his family and deserved to be despised. Only one thing saved me. Superstition. That killing a witch would bring curse of death on the people. Our king couldn't afford that. So I was banished. But not before he marked me. 

I came here. This house used to belong to my grandparents. Until he died and she was to frail to live on her own. I rebult it. The king knew were I was, but I was far enough away not to be a burdon to him. Occasionally someone from the village came for healing, but eventually that stopped too. 

Then the Romans from the garrison came." She looked at Quintus. "They weren't you. So I took advantage of my witch status and decorated my home with warnings. I gave one visiting band of soldiers a very bad case of food poisoning. It didn't do them any lasting harm, but they tended to leave me alone after that. 

She looked up and smiled. "Then one day three Romans walked into my home and now one of them has decided to stay."


	3. Fire & Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very slow burn

Fire & Ice

This was all still very new, both of them were nervous around each other. Quitntus knowing her past didn't want to hurt her and Aianne had no idea how to deal with a man. This man in particular. Every other man she just wanted to avoid. But not this one. 

What should she do now? 

Quintus grabbed her wrist and the witch squealed in surprise as she got pulled onto the Roman's knee. "I don't believe that I thanked you properly for saving my life." He took his hand and cupped her cheek. Looking deeply into her beautiful eyes. "Thank you." 

It was the most sincere phrase Aianna had ever heard. She swallowed. "You're welcome." 

He kissed her. A soft lingering kiss that was nothing like the one she gave him when he fell off his horse. The Roman was in no hurry. His hand slid into her blond curls and heald her steady as he deepened his kiss. 

Aianne moaned softly, giving into the moment. Quintus took that as a good sign, so was puzzled when she pushed against him to stop. 

He did. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, just a little fast for me thats all." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm the problem, not you. That is, mostly me."

"Whats wrong?" The Roman was a little confused. 

The witch didn't mince her words. "You need a bath!"

Of course he did. The closest he'd come to a bath was over three weeks ago when he had no choice to jump into the river while on the run from Etain.

He was covered in sweat, blood, mud and only the gods knew what else was mixed in that made up the grime on his body.

No wonder Aianne didn't want to kiss him, or anything else for that matter. 

He glanced around. "How do I have a bath? I don't see anything that serves that purpose."

"I have some warm water by the fire. Soap and some cloths. Or you could wash in the river." 

It was snowing outside so Quintus nodded at the fire. "It seems the better option right now." 

Aianne stood, "I'll get the cloths." 

He took her hand. "I'm not exactly suggesting anything by this, but if I'm to wash properly. I'm going to need some help."

"I was thinking the same thing. Take off your boots." 

" So how are we going to do this?" Quintus asked as she retrieved what she needed. 

"I was thinking that we should start at the top and work our way down. Sit on the floor. I'm going to wash your hair." 

The Roman did as he was told. Aianne sat down behind him. She handed him a cloth. "Wash your face. I'm sure you can handle that on your own." He did so while the witch wet his hair, then poured something sweet smelling onto his head. 

"What is that?"

"It has no name. It never needed one. Its my grandmother's recipe and it works."

Quintus didn't argue, it smelt good and having Aianna's hands massage his scalp was bliss. He was almost asleep with pure contentment. He woke up when Aianna whispered in his ear, "stand up and take off your tunic."

His blood red tunic was more a muddy brown. Most definitely not as grand as it had been when he first put it on with his leather and armor of a Centurion. That had seemed a life time ago now. It was certainly a life ago, that he could never return to. 

Aianne was releaved that her Roman hadn't thought her foolish for wanting to do this. It was a way for her to get to know him intimently without having to get too intement right away. And he did need a bath. 

She stood in front of him now, and the first thing she saw was the fresh scar across his chest. "What happened?"

"Pict hospitality. King Gorlacon thought to make an example of me." He put his hand on Aianna's cheek. "But its nothing compared to yours. I was his enemy, you were one of his own people."

"Was," she emphisised and handed him a freash cloth. She watched him as he washed his chest. He wasn't a big man, but he was very fit. The faseique of a runner. Which was just as well. She stepped in behind and washed his back, which was as also well defined. "What made you join the army?"

"For the glory of Rome." That was met with silance. "Yes, that sounds rediculas to me now too." 

"Why do you want to conquer everything?"

A week ago I would have told you for lands and prestreage and all manner of other lies I beleived at the time."

"All it ever really did was make ememies for Rome and it killed your friends."

"Its over for you now."

"What do you mean?" 

"Hedrigon's Wall. Its being built for the soul purpose to mark the unconqurable north." He turned to face the witch. "You won. The Romans won't be coming back here."

Aianne smiled. "And they won't come looking for you."

She rubbed down his arms and found the gold ring on his finger. "This looks important."

"It was my father's, its the only memory I have of him."

"He must have been a fine man." 

"He was, He was a gladiator and tought me how to fight."

"So thats how you managed to defeat Etain. No normal soldier would have been able to." She Looked up at him. "And no normal soldier did."

She took a step back. They said nothing both knowing what was to come next. Quintus slid off his trousers and left nothing to the imagination. Aianne looked, but didn't stare. "Impressive." And handed him a fresh cloth so he could finish the job of bathing. She turned away to find him some fresh dry clothes. 

When she turned back he was dry, but still very naked. "These were my grandfather's." 

Quintas quickly put on the trousers. 

Aianne didn't move. "You don't look like a Roman anymore." 

"I take it thats a good thing."

The witch smiled. "You still look like a strong man. That's a very good thing." 

"You never looked like a witch, but I'm under your spell just the same." 

"Thank you for what you just did and not take advantage of it."

The soldier nodded. "I understand." 

"You must have had lots of women before."

He had of course had his share, he was a red blooded male, but 'a lot' was an over statement. He told her the truth. "Prehaps not as many as you might imagine. And never without consent."

"You will have my concent. I just need to get to know you better. And I am getting to know you better." She stepped closer to him. "Maybe we could finish that kiss?"

"I think we can," and the Roman foud her mouth with his.


End file.
